


Down Beside That Red Firelight

by Interrobang



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull Thoroughly Enjoys Being Spoiled, Dorian Spoils Bull, M/M, use of the phrase "take him to pound town"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: “So what you mean to tell me,” Dorian said incredulously, “Is that no one has ever lovingly laid you down and taken care of your ample, muscular behind? Never?”“There was an elvish woman a few years ago,” Bull said sheepishly. “But she couldn’t, ah, manhandle me quite the way I asked her to.”Dorian frowned. “Well, that certainly needs to change.”





	Down Beside That Red Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you can identify the origins of the title! 
> 
> This was a commission, but it was one that I had a wonderful time writing. I just adore these two, yet had somehow never written fic for them before!

“So what you mean to tell me,” Dorian said incredulously, “Is that no one has ever lovingly laid you down and taken care of your ample, muscular behind?  _ Never _ ?”

“There was an elvish woman a few years ago,” Bull said sheepishly. “But she couldn’t, ah, manhandle me quite the way I asked her to.”

Dorian frowned. “Well, that certainly needs to change.”

Weeks passed. Dorian was almost certain Bull thought he’d forgotten the conversation, but it wasn’t something the mage was likely to let go of soon. Dorian was used to Bull spoiling him, quietly fussing away. He did it on an almost professional level, sneaking in with treats and gentle hands at the end of a long day, often in such a way that Dorian didn’t notice it was happening until he’d been thoroughly soothed. It was frustrating in an odd way. Dorian’s entire life’s work was built on exchanges. Goods and services, money and energy and magic and  _ balance _ , and it left a sore spot on his pride that Bull gave and gave and never got. 

That had to be fixed. 

And so it came that one night, when the day had been long and drizzly and cold, Dorian made time. He took Bull’s brace off him, massaging the cold out of the rest of his leg, and helped him into the hot bath he’d drawn. There he rubbed in scented oils-- Bull was overly fond of fussy potpourri scents, though Dorian preferred the darker spiced ones for himself-- over Bull’s broad, tension-knotted back until he was as much a mountain as a pile of mush. 

Bull looked at him over the rim of the gargantuan tub and closed his eye in a way that Dorian knew he was trying to wink, his smile cheeky and somewhat bashful.

“Are you spoiling me, kadan?”

Dorian laughed, then pressed a kiss to Bull’s damp shoulder. “Of course I am. Now dry off and come to bed.”

The full-body groan Bull let out when he finally lay on their bed was music to Dorian’s ears. The qunari still steamed, the remnants of his bath misting away from oil-shiny skin in the bedroom’s cool air. Dorian took a moment to admire his favorite man: thick around the middle (and bottom), skin grey-purple and flushed from the heat of his bath. He looked utterly relaxed, eye closed and face turned to the side as he reveled in the soft quilt Dorian had laid over their new sheets. 

The great soft lump hummed when Dorian stepped up behind him, hands rubbing over his legs and waist, thumbs digging into the plush of his rear to rub out any knots. Bull did not shiver, but he did sigh, wiggling against Dorian’s hands like a very satisfied cat. 

“Mmm...are you going to pet me all day, or actually do anything?” Bull asked, his voice sounding very much like sleepy gravel. His legs spread minutely, one great ankle hooking around Dorian’s knee to pull him closer. 

“Just taking my time,” Dorian assured him. “I’m  _ admiring  _ you.”

“What’s there to admire?” Bull said skeptically. 

“A beautiful man...lovely horns, broad shoulders...cute little ears.” Dorian reached up to tweak the pointed tip of one, noting its pinkish tint. “I rather like the rest of you, too. I could map your scars for days.”

“There are certainly enough of them,” Bull grumbled. His ankle struck out again, hooking Dorian impatiently, attempting to pull him closer. Dorian swatted one cheek playfully and firmly pulled his ankle down.

“Hush.” Now he kneeled, hands pulling Bull’s cheeks aside, spreading his thighs wider. The movement revealed his heavy balls hanging low like ripe fruit, huge and hairy and perfect in Dorian’s hand. One twitched when he squeezed, rolling them in his palm consideringly. 

Bull hummed when Dorian slicked his fingers with more oil and slipped them up his taint, running his fingers from sac to hole, back and forth, teasing and making the whole area ever more slick. Dorian noted with satisfaction that Bull was sufficiently quiet now, breath shallow as he sunk into the bed, tense seemingly only at the tightest crease of his person. 

Dorian couldn’t help it: he laughed when Bull’s hole twitched under his fingers, one little squeeze that showed its shyness. He rubbed his fingers around the rim of it, drizzling even more warm oil on until it was positively squelching every time he rubbed. He lay one hand on Bull’s lower back as he slipped two fingers in. It hardly looked like anything next to Bull’s mass; he idly noted that next time he’d have to find some bigger toys than what he had for himself, or else improvise with magic. For now, though, he made do with what the Maker had given him.

“Ah…there we go,” Bull groaned as Dorian explored inside him, fingers curling and massaging, slowly rubbing up on the various nodes and bumps he could feel moving against his fingers. “Right there, shit...”

Dorian’s lip twitched into half a smile as he picked up the pace, slipping another couple fingers one after the other, gentle as silk. He was half tempted to get the rest of his hand in there, make a fist and shake it against Bull’s prostate, get him to ride his wrist until his teeth rattled.

But that was for another day. Today was for gentleness. It was for kind touches, and soft kisses, and slow lovemaking by the fireside in their comfortable bed while Bull did nothing more difficult than continue to exist.

Now Dorian pressed kisses to Bull’s back, to his waist, to his legs and arse and, yes, his testicles, sucking one into his mouth before slipping off him entirely, fingers wet and dirty and perfect for taking himself in hand. 

He stroked his cock and took a deep breath, staring at his soft beast of a lover. Bull had gone utterly slack, his thighs spread. Dorian spread him further, kneeling behind him and pressing inside.

Warmth and the squeeze of flesh on flesh made Dorian pause, sighing and running his hands up Bull’s back again. Bull groaned under him, canting his hips, making like he wanted to get up on his knees. Dorian shoved him back down.

“Not tonight, darling,” Dorian murmured. He gave one cheek a little slap, then rubbed away the sting. “You stay still.”

Bull hummed in response, sighing dark and soft into a pillow as Dorian thrust against him.

They went slowly. Dorian was determined to  _ make love  _ to the man, not just fuck him. They’d had their share of fast-and-hard, plenty of tumbles in rough terrain with less preparation than they’d been afforded tonight. And always, Bull had done the work. Sure, there’d been plenty of sucking and fucking and various canoodles, but ever since that conversation weeks ago, Dorian had been determined to-- to take him to pound town, he thought deliriously. 

Gently.

_ Gently _ , he had to remind himself as Bull squeezed against him, his hole milking at Dorian’s cock like it wanted to suck it deeper. There was oil everywhere, making things slippery and warm, the entire room smelling now like primrose and jasmine. It wafted into Dorian’s nose and made him lightheaded, made him want to lean in to sniff and lick at Bull’s skin, to try and find the musk he craved-- so he did.

He kissed scars between rolls of his hips. He dragged his tongue up the knuckles of Bull’s spine, bit at the back of his neck, right where the qunari was most sensitive. He thrust harder as he did, picking up his pace as lust overtook him. He blanketed Bull’s body with his own, rabbit-fast thrusts making Bull moan in weak little grunts, little  _ ohs  _ and  _ ahs  _ and  _ yeah, right there,  _ over and over and over again. 

“Am I allowed to talk?” Bull grunted between thrusts, his voice rough and broken between moans. “‘Cause-- oh!-- I could sing your praises all day, kadan.”

“Do tell,” Dorian said breathlessly. He grit his teeth against the coiling heat in his gut. Just a little longer…

“You treat me so nice...your hands are hot, but I know there’s no magic in them-- just you. Ah!” Bull grunted as Dorian gripped one soft hip and pulled him against his own hips with a meaty slap. “I could lay here forever with you on top of me.”

He knew Bull was getting close when the mountain of flesh under him shuddered with a hitch of breath, one last groan as Bull rutted against the sheets, rocking between the blankets under him and the body above him. He bucked like a literal bull under Dorian’s hands, and as a last resort Dorian reached up and grabbed one horn for support before he was thrown off entirely. 

That was what seemed to do the Qunari in: Dorian’s hand, slick with oil and sweat, yanking on one horn, fingers digging into the sensitive layer of skin sheathing the base of it. Bull groaned and shook under him, humping the bed and whining in a key Dorian wasn’t sure existed before then. Abruptly Bull clenched and spasmed around Dorian’s cock, grunting staccato nonsense that set a fond glow through Dorian’s chest. 

Unable to take any more, Dorian found himself pressing in hard with a last slap of his hips, burying himself deep,  _ mounting  _ Bull and filling him as deeply as he could. When he finally found the energy to climb off and stand on shaky legs, he was satisfied to see that Bull’s delicate little hole was still twitching, even as a dribble of come leaked out and rolled down to coat his slack testicles. 

Dorian collapsed on the bed next to Bull with a laugh, rolling over immediately so he could press right up against the bulk of him. Bull looked up from where he’d stuffed his face in a pillow.

“Good work, Big Guy,” Bull said with a laugh. He looked thoroughly debauched, his face pink beneath the usual gray and his smile dopey. “Not sure I can get up. We might be sleeping like this.”

Dorian pressed a kiss to Bull’s lips, leaning on him affectionately. “Oh dear,” he said with mock concern. “How ever will we survive?” Then he chuckled as one of Bull’s giant mitts emerged from under the pillow he’d been clutching and wrapped around Dorian’s waist instead. “Good thing I found a blanket the size of Thedas.”

“Mmm…” Bull leaned in close, pressing a slow, wet kiss to Dorian’s neck. Languidly, almost lazily, he bit and sucked his way up Dorian’s jawline, mouth gentle enough to make the mage shudder. “You spoil me.”

Dorian looked at him fondly. “I thought we’d already established that.”

“More than usual,” Bull insisted. “Normally you’d warm the blankets for me and call it a night. Not that you don’t show your feelings other ways,” he continued before Dorian could protest. “But I don’t think you’ve ever stopped me from taking the lead before.”

Dorian shrugged. “I like when you lead, but your dire situation led me to take things into my own hands...so to speak,” he said sheepishly.

“So to speak,” Bull repeated, his scarred lips twisting into a grin. “My ass being neglected was a dire situation?”

“Very dire,” Dorian said with a serious nod. “Appalling, really. I needed to rectify the situation as quickly as was possible. And that required a plan.”

“And your plan was scented bath oils and a thorough work-over?”

“And see what fruit my plan wrought!” Dorian leaned against Bull, wrapping his own arms around the Qunari’s waist, squeezing the thick body he loved. “And I’m not done with you yet. Wait until you see this new horn balm I found in the back of an Orlesian apothecary...”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see what else I'm working on, you can find me on Twitter @GoInterrobang.


End file.
